


Allure

by Skylark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Thigh High Socks, Underwear Kink, Very mild d/s, Very mild pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not even looking," Suga complains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [putsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/gifts).



> I take requests [here](http://outstretched.dreamwidth.org/26346.html) and fill them very, very slowly.

"Daichi, you're not even looking," Suga says. "After I went through all this trouble, it's the least you could do." 

Suga's voice is pitched to sound petulant, but it can't hide the self-consciousness that lurks underneath, and that's what finally makes Daichi raise his eyes. Daichi knows he's beet red—he can feel the heat radiating down his neck, the instinctive and nervous press of his lips—but he feels a bit better when he sees that Suga, too, is blushing.

Suga glances down and hooks a finger beneath one garter to straighten it. He lets go too quickly, though, and gasps when it snaps against his skin. It's a soft  _crack_  of sound, barely louder than Suga's inhale. Daichi swallows hard anyway.  
  
A giddy smile spreads across Suga's face when he sees Daichi's expression. "So?" he prompts, and turns so he's in profile. There are waves of lacy frills across the back of the panties, and the side view makes it easier to see the soft swell at the front. Daichi's eyes trail down the clean lines of the garters, catching on the faint, blooming red mark on Suga's thigh, before stopping at the thigh-highs that cling to his legs.  
  
It's a little hard to breathe, suddenly.  
  
Suga moves towards Daichi but skirts around him, resting one knee on the bed. His back forms a graceful curve as it arches back, stretching one leg behind him to point his toes against the floor. The garters on the back of his thighs bunch up, making small bridges against his skin, and the thigh highs make his slim legs look even longer than they already are.  
  
"Daichi," Suga breathes, glancing at him over his shoulder from beneath lowered lashes.  
  
For a moment Daichi just watches, spellbound. Then he lunges forward, pushing Suga to the bed, and the tension is broken as Suga tips over with a surprised laugh.  
  
Suga squirms beneath him, the familiar movement made new by the foreign sensation of cloth-covered thighs against Daichi's sides. "I'm guessing you like it," Suga murmurs, sounding fond.  
  
"I love it—" Daichi kisses Suga's eyelids, his forehead, his nose, "I love you—" a kiss to the corner of his jaw.  
  
Suga's arms wind around his neck as he leans up to meet Daichi's lips. His hips twitch and Daichi can feel the hard press against his stomach. "I have an itinerary for this evening, you know," Suga says, his voice already going a little breathless.  
  
Daichi raises an eyebrow. "How organized."  
  
"Yes," Suga agrees as Daichi kisses his way down his neck, nibbling in a way that makes Suga's entire body jump. "Next I wanted to—ah—sit in your lap and, um..." his voice trails off into a soft whine. "Daichi," Suga finally complains.

"What is it?" Daichi answers—perfectly reasonably, in his opinion.

"Stop distracting me. You're too—it's not fair."

Daichi pulls back to look down at Suga, grinning. "I'm too what?" he asks.

Suga just shakes his head, his expression caught between amusement, arousal, and annoyance. "You're ruining my plans," he says. He digs a heel into Daichi's back, soft chastisement. The nudge of fabric adds a tactile thrill to the movement.

"Hmm," Daichi says, leaning down so that their noses are almost touching. "But what if I had other ideas?" He reaches between them to slip two fingers beneath the hem of Suga's panties, and grins when he sees Suga's expression settle into cautious curiosity. "What if I wanted to feel those thigh highs against my face while I made you come?"  
  
He feels Suga's ribcage hitch, watches Suga's teeth sink into his lower lip. He blinks at Daichi as if he's forgotten how to form words, eyes widening as Daichi moves down his body. "I," he stammers, "I guess that could—yes."  
  
"Good," Daichi murmurs, nosing against the front panel of Suga's underwear. He fits his hands beneath Suga's thighs, lifting them up. He hears Suga give a shuddery little gasp and feels the bed bounce as he drops onto his back, giving into it.  
  
Daichi licks his lips. Since Suga's gone through all this trouble, he thinks, he might as well make it worth his while.


End file.
